The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the shrub class which was originated by me by crossing the variety LaMarne (not patented) with the variety MACman (not patented).
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having the shrub habit and plant disease resistance of the female parent combined with the larger flowers of the male parent. The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Vigorous, upright, rounded growth habit;
2. Large clusters of medium sized flowers;
3. Strong clove scent;
4. Dark green, healthy foliage;
5. Profusion of small prickles on flowering wood; and
6. Ability to own root easily.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by cuttings, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.